Aimaru
Summary Aimaru is the leader of the Gourmet Knights. Not much is known of his past apart from the fact that he was and still is a close friend of Toriko's and that he has a strange diet. He can "eat" diseases, namely virus and bacterias, and create cures for them. He was bedridden by his own ability as the diseases consumed during the years have taken a toll on him, but was cured by the medicine Takimaru gave him (but not without difficulty from Aimaru; who wanted to die) once he learned of GOD from Takimaru's message from Toriko Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Aimaru 愛丸 (あいまる） Origin: Toriko Age: 25, 29 after timeskip Classification: Bishokuya, Gourmet Knight Powers and Abilities: Food Honor, Pre-Shot Routine, Ultimate Routine, Gourmet Slime Mold, Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Country level (Would have killed Toriko with ultimate routine during training) Speed: Sub-Relativistic via power-scaling (Food Honor and Ultimate Routine) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class (Able to kill Toriko with one attack) Durability: Unknown (Can increase durability via Pre-shot Routine) Stamina: Low (Doesn't eat a lot thus feeling fatigued easily) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrow Intelligence: High (Knows of various foods and plants) Weaknesses: Low stamina, Ultimate routine can cause him ulcers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Preshot Routine' (プリショットルーティーン, Purishotto Rūtīn): A technique normally used in golf where one creates a mental image of success to increase concentration and accuracy. Aimaru taught it to Takimaru. Like his disciple, he can increase his own concentration to the point that he doesn't even flinch when stabbed in a vital organ. The drawback is that it contains several movements which take time to perform, leaving him vulnerable. *'Ultimate Routine '(ｱﾙﾃｨﾒｯﾄﾙｰﾃｨｰﾝ, Arutimetto Rutin): The "supreme" routine taught to Toriko by Aimaru, it is also referred to as the "Conduct of the king". By imagining a scenario or event strongly enough, a person is able to cause an impression of that scenario or event strong enough that it actually occurs, whether that be imagining stress and forming an ulcer or imagining an attack succeeding and having it actually succeed (in a way similar to that of the placebo effect). Furthermore, it can accelerate the healing rate of a person or weaken their immune system to the point they can cause themselves to develop a flu. The impression that this routine can cause is so strong that it effects not only the user but those around the user as well. Offensive techniques gain even more power through this routine. With it, Aimaru can turn the bacteria inside his body into deadly viruses that are capable of killing an opponent, even as strong as Toriko, in an instant by causing their body to rot at an astounding speed. Aimaru mentioned the concept of Kotodama being akin to the Ultimate Routine, as the latter, like the first, consists in making something thought in the mind happen. Due to his eating very little, Aimaru can perform this attack only once every 2-3 months, since it consumes a lot of energy, and it leaves him extremely exhausted. *'Food Immersion' (食没 Shokubotsu): After eating the Bubble Fruit, Aimaru gained the ability to store more nutrients into his body. *'Doctrine of a Thousand Arrows' (千矢の教え Senya no Oshie): Aimaru shoots a barrage of arrows to pierce the enemy. With it he presumably killed the Gourmet Corp.'s Chief of the Third Branch, digging a large hole in his chest. The arrows look alike enlarged toothpicks. *'Gourmet Slime Mold' (グルメ粘菌 (グルメねんきん) Gurume Nenkin): These amoeba-like protozoa only react to delicious ingredients, and are able to find the optimal path to reach a food source. By placing a drop of PAIR on the Real Globe and releasing them, Aimaru can create relatively safe routes that have a high compatibility with the ones in the real world; however, it is necessary to know the general area of the desired ingredient. It is considered an extremely useful searching ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users